Noah Gray
Noah Callum Gray is a character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, and the eldest child and son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He is currently 8 years old, and is one of the three most powerful characters in the whole of World 2. He has a younger twin sister, Abbie Gray. He is currently dating Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka, as he ages himself up a lot. Appearance Noah has the same dark brown eyes as his father, and his eyes will remain that way for all of his existence. Noah's hair is the similar shade of dark brown that most of his family share. His hair will darken as he ages, to look almost black in poor lighting. His skin is quite pale, while he is younger, but when he grows up, he will tan, a little bit more. Noah will smile a lot, as an adult, and he will have well defined features. He will be tall, standing around 5ft 11, making him one inch taller than his twin, and he will be very muscular and broad shouldered. He will wear simple shirts and jeans, for clothing preference, when he is grown up, but when younger, he will prefer more bright shades and colours to the dull pastel ones in the future. As a baby, he was very close to identical with his twin sister, Abbie Gray, but that changed rapidly, and he only bears mild resemblance to her now. Abilities Noah Gray has the exact same ability as his uncle and his twin sister. This is the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and it means he automatically mimics all abilities from any evolved humans he meets or is near. He has no choice in the matter, but it makes him exceptionally powerful, as well as different from most others, who generally have three powers instead of one. Current Mimicked Abilities *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) - Mimicked from his father, this is the power to gain intuitive knowledge of how complex mechanical and biological systems work, and to gain abilities either by examining human brains or by forming emotional connections with others and understanding them. *Lie Detection - The ability to sense when others lie or deceive, a power he has copied through his father. *Clairsentience - The ability to sense the history of an object or person through physical touch, replicated from Gabriel Gray. *Imprinting - The ability to mentally write on paper, mimicked through his father. *Empathy - This is the ability to sense the emotions, desires, fears and souls of others, and manipulate these to a small degree, copied from his cousin, Hayley. *Alchemy - Replicated from Gabriel, this is ability to turn other materials into gold. *Flight - The ability to fly in the air by propelling oneself upwards and defying gravity was mimicked from his uncle, Nathan. *Electrokinesis - This is the ability to create and manipulate electricity, and this ability was originally mimicked from Elle Bishop. via Gabriel who'd taken it from her. *Replication - This is the ability to produce copies of oneself, others and inanimate objects, and was copied from his sister, Hannah. *Pyrokinesis - He mimicked the ability to create and control fire from Josh Deveaux and Rue Becks. *Psychometry - He gained the ability to sense an object's past and future from Rue too. *Rapid Cellular Regeneration - The reflexive ability to rapidly regenerate one's cells so that they heal instantly from physical damage was copied from his cousin, Claire, and from his uncle, Jack. *Shapeshifting - The ability to alter one's appearance and body was mimicked through his father. *Telepathy - Mimicked through his mother, Pippy Gray, this is the ability to hear and manipulate the thoughts of others. *Time And Space Manipulation - The ability to manipulate time and space: teleporting, slowing or freezing time, reversing time around specific objects, and even time travelling was copied from Pippy. *Adoptive Muscle Memory - The ability to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed once is the final ability mimicked from his mother. *Creation - This is the ability to create anything the user can think of, making it appear out of thin air and was replicated from his brother, Zach. *Charm Smile - The ability to charm people into doing what one wants, by smiling at them was also taken from Zach. *Body Manipulation - This allows her to control the movements and appearance of one's own body and the bodies of others, and was copied from his brother. *Glass Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate glass was mimicked from his sister, Gabriella. *Induced Radioactivity - The ability to emit radiation was copied from his half-brother, Austin. *Crystallokinesis - The ability to create, manipulate and mimic all crystals and minerals was mimicked from his half-brother, Austin. *Phasing - The ability to pass through solid objects was copied from Gabriella. *Information Production - The ability to produce the correct answer to any simple question one voices was copied through Gabriella. *Cloaking - The ability to hide certain objects was taken from Gabriella. *Probability Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and change probability, making likely things unlikely, and unlikely things likely was mimicked through either Jacob, Alex or Zoe Gray. *Telekinesis - The ability to move objects using the mind, often with hand gestures also used was copied from Gabriel. *Animation/Deanimation - This is the ability to control life and the capability of movement. It will work on both living things and inanimate objects and was once again copied from one of his triplet siblings. *Precognitive Dreaming - The ability to dream of the future was copied from his grandmother. *Human Manipulation - This is the ability to sense and manipulate all the workings of the human body upon skin-to-skin contact and was mimicked from his aunt, Lowri. *Induced Unnoticeability - Once again copied from Lowri, this is the ability to deflect attention away from oneself and others. It works by blocking information about the individual from reaching the conscious areas of the minds of those around. *Wing Production - The ability to reflectively produce wings from his body was mimicked from Lowri. *Elementokinesis - This is the ability to create, manipulate and mimic the four classic elements of fire, water, air and earth, and was replicated from his cousin, Nathan. *Transportation - The ability to travel instantly from one location to another, by colliding into a solid object such as a wall and using the energy from this to create a portal was also copied from Nathan. *Thought Projection - The ability to move thoughts, images and memories from one mind into another is also one of Nathan's powers. *Luminescence - Taken from Dani Petrelli, this is the ability to emit light from one's body. *Precognitive Instincts - The ability to gain vague, emotion-based or instinctual premonitions which hint to the future or to events occurring elsewhere is also one of Dani's powers. *Cryokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate ice was mimicked from Tracy Calwin. *Reality Manipulation - The ability to alter small details of reality was copied off his cousin, Amber Petrelli. *Information Retrieval - The ability to mentally access any information which is generally known. It is a little like accessing a search engine in the person's head, and it was taken from Amber, as well. *Shielding - Mimicked from Amber Petrelli, this is the ability to protect others from any form of attack or harm. *Florakinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate all types of plants and vegetation was taken from Hayley Petrelli. *Limited Physical Adaptation - This is an ability which reflexively adapts the body to prevent any harm which would otherwise kill or severely injure, and it was taken from Hayley. *Command - A highly advanced form of persuasion which works on reality in addition to people was mimicked from his cousin, Darrien Petrelli. *Desire Manipulation - Another of Darrien's powers allows one to sense and manipulate the desires of others. *Electronic Projection - The ability to travel mentally and spiritually as an electronic current, moving through wiring and electronic implements is taken from Darrien. *Probability Twisting - The ability to automatically alter probability, making likely things unlikely, and unlikely likely was replicated from his cousin, Tessa. *Emotion Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and alter emotions, both within others and within the individual was taken from Tessa. *Spirit Projection - Mimicked from Tessa, this is the ability to project the mind and spirit out of the body, travelling as an invisible spectral form. When projecting, the body is left unconscious and in limbo. *Merging - The ability to combine two or more objects, animals, plants or people together was mimicked from Lucia Petrelli. *Physical Immunity - The ability to be immune to the effects of all physical abilities is mimicked from Lucia Petrelli. *Self-sustenance - The ability for the body to sustain itself at need, without food, water or air is copied off Lucia Petrelli. *Gravity Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate the force of gravity. It can be used to do a variety of things, including achieving flight, creating vortexes, creating gravitational shields and remove gravity. This was mimicked from Jack Calwin. *Body Adaption - Mimicked from Jack Calwin, this is the ability to automatically adapt to any environment or situation it is placed into. *Hydrokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate water was mimicked from second cousin, Alec Petrelli. *Ability Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the function of other abilities, including one's own, and this was mimicked from cousin Cody Calwin *Sonokinesis - Also mimicked from Cody, this is the ability to manipulate and control sound waves. It differentiates from sound manipulation as the ability involves manipulating individual sound waves rather than sonic energy. *Enhanced Speed - The ability to move one's body faster than humanly possible was mimicked from Daphne Millbrook and from Cody. *Half-Animal Mimicry - The ability to transform half of one's body into any animal was copied off Kayleigh Calwin. *Anti-Shield - The ability to penetrate any form of defensive ability, such as a shield or forcefield is originally Kayleigh's. *Mental Projection - The powerful ability to take thoughts, ideas and dreams from the mental plane into reality. It also allows one to interfere with the mental plane and therefore be able to hear thoughts and project thoughts. This is copied from Kayleigh. *Mental Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the upper brain functions, enabling one to render others unconscious, erase their memories, and negate the use of abilities was copied off René. *Ability Augmentation - Copied from Ando, this is the ability to strengthen other abilities. *Eidetic Memory - The ability to effortlessly remember every piece of information one is exposed to was mimicked from Charlie Andrews. *Cloning - Mimicked from Eli, this is the ability to create identical clones of oneself. *Gold Mimicry - The ability to turn ones body to gold was copied from "Little Miss Goldenrod". *Heat Generation - The ability to heat an object by touching it was replicated off Mrs Comey. *Terrakinesis - The ability to manipulate the movements of earth, stones, rocks and the tectonic plates was taken from Samuel Sullivan. *Amplification - Copied from Jake, this is the ability to improve and enhance several things within oneself and others. *Advanced Clairsentience - This is a stronger version of clairsentience, which can also fully absorb the history from an object or the memories from a person and was copied from Jake. *Advanced Pyrokinesis - The ability to produce powerful golden flames, which burn at twice the rate of those produced bypyrokinesis, only burn those intended to, and can also perform other tasks and was copied from Jake. *Animal Mimicry - The ability to change the form of one's body to mimic any animal was copied off Yaeko Nakamura. *Force of Will - The ability to manipulate probability and make something more likely to occur by truly willing and desiring this to happen and was copied off Chou. *Enhanced Mental Advancement - The ability to advance rapidly in all types of mental skills and tasks. It includes a higher mental maturity during infancy and early childhood, an improved memory, slight omnilingualism and an increased capacity to learn and understand complex topics. This was copied from Raiden Nakamura. *Substance Mimicry - The ability to mimic the physical properties of any substance the character encounters and was mimicked from Raiden. *Sky Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the sky. Aspects of the ability include manipulating celestial objects, slight aerokinesis and slight weather manipulation. It was mimicked from Raiden. *Survival Skill - The ability to be incredibly skilled at surviving different dangerous situations was mimicked from Layton Bishop. *Disguise Skill - The ability to be incredibly skilled at deception and at disguising oneself was mimicked from Shelton Bishop. *Immolation - The reflexive ability to resurrect the body after it has been destroyed in certain ways was mimicked from Shelton Bishop. *Capability Mimicry - The ability to mimic the skills and knowledge of a nearby individual was copied from Shelton Bishop. *Electrical Conversion - The ability to absorb electrical energy and release it either as electricity or other types of energy and was mimicked off Layton Bishop *Sense Manipulation - The ability to manipulate people's senses was originally Layton's. *Aerokinesis - The ability to create air and to manipulate its movements and was mimicked off Fumie Sumiyaka. *Astral Manipulation - The ability to manipulate stars, including the sun was mimicked from Georgia Millbrook. *Astral Projection - The ability to project one's consciousness outside of the body and into a temporary astral body was copied from Georgia. *Deletion - The ability to remove various things from existence is mimicked from Olivia Bennet *Phoenix Mimicry - The ability possess characteristics traditionally associated with phoenixes was originally copied from Olivia Bennet. *Ability Negation - The ability to weaken or even stop people's abilities in the vicinity is also mimicked from Olivia. *Peptokinesis - The ability to manipulate acids and bases was mimicked from Leah Bennet. *DNA Mimicry - The ability to mimic a person's physical appearance and abilities from their DNA was mimicked from Leah Bennet *Echoing - he ability to temporarily mimic abilities, skills and traits from all surrounding people was copied from Jamie Petrelli. *Information Concealment - The ability to hide any information from detection is replicated from Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. *Tactility - The ability to have various manipulative effects upon others with physical contact is copied from Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. *Stability Manipulation - The ability to alter stability, and make various things more or less stable is copied off Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. *Neuronal Vampirism - The ability to draw energy and strength from the nerve impulses of others is replicated from Lucia. *Trace Shifting - The ability to shapeshift slightly in order to alter the features which make someone recognisable and traceable is mimicked from Lucia. *Songspeak - The ability to have various effects on people by singing or humming different songs and melodies was copied from Lucia Petrelli. *Enhanced Vision - The ability to have much better vision than normal. It includes telescopic vision, microscopic vision, ultraviolet vision, infra-red vision and x-ray vision. This was mimicked from Lucia Petrelli. *Enhanced Agility - The ability to be much more agile than humanly possible was mimicked from Lucia. *Reactive Adaptation - The ability to adapt to any situation or surroundings. In addition to adapting physically, one can also adapt mentally, emotionally and by gaining abilities which can help one in a current situation. This was copied from Vallerie Brun *Life Absorption - The ability to absorb the energy and life out of living things by touching them was taken from Vallerie Brun. *Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion - the ability to create any form of life, manipulate it and then remove it from existence was replicated from Vallerie Brun *Enhanced Synaesthesia - The ability to visualise sound and to manipulate it depending upon one's emotions was mimicked from Emma Coolidge. *Energy Manipulation - The ability to absorb energy from several sources, and to release it subsequently as bursts and blasts, use it to sustain oneself and transfer it to others was mimicked from Luke Accera-Gray *Invisibility - The ability to become impossible for natural eyesight to see was copied from Luke. *Sedation - The ability to put your victims in a hypnotic or sedated state was replicated from Luke. *Death Aura - The ability to induce death in one's surroundings is mimicked from Lucia. *Persuasion - The ability to force someone to do what you ask them to do, via verbal commands, has been mimicked from Victoria Maxted. *Poison Emission - The ability to emit a deadly poison or pathogen from one's body was copied from Joshua E Huston. *Lunar Manipulation - The ability to control and move the moon was taken from Tyler Cunningham. *Enhanced Senses - The ability to have more advanced and accurate senses than ordinary humans was also mimicked from Tyler Cunningham. *Papyrokinesis - The ability to manipulate, create, control and destroy paper, card and cardboard has been copied off Tyler Cunningham. *Advanced Empathy - The ability to sense and manipulate the emotions, souls and abilities of others was mimicked from Lydia. *Enhanced Strength - The ability to have more strength than humanly possible for one's build and size was absorbed from Matthew Morrell. *Deception - The ability to lie convincingly even when faced by other abilities which would normally detect the lie, and to possibly force others to believe in what one says was absorbed from Nathan Petrelli. *Precognitive Painting - The ability to experience precognitions and show them in visible art forms like paintings or drawings was mimicked from Daphne Millbrook. *Temperature Manipulation - The ability to manipulate temperature, creating fire and ice in addition to more subtle changes was copied from Isabella Esbanoza. *Plasticity - The ability to bend and stretch the body in several ways, changing its form was absorbed from Isabella Esbanoza. *Nova Induction - The ability to produce novas of various energies was copied from Ella Meers. *Electronic Communication - The ability to intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions with one's mind was replicated from Ella Meers. *Avian Mimicry - The ability to transform oneself into any bird was taken from Ella Meers. *Blocking - The ability to produce various forms of blocks was mimicked from Alec Petrelli *Threat Redirection - The ability to redirect away a potential threat, forcing it to attack its source instead and was mimicked from Ace. *Access - The ability to get pass any lock or guard was mimicked from Simon Petrelli. *Age Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the ages and ageing rates of others was copied off Simon Petrelli. *Avian Omnilingualism - The ability to communicate with and command all types of birds was replicated from Monty Petrelli. *Xenopsychic Wish Fulfilment - The ability to manipulate reality only in order to fulfil the wishes of others and was replicated from Monty Petrelli. *History Alteration - The ability to alter clairsentient histories, memories and historic records and was taken from Simon Petrelli. *Conscious Mimicry - The ability to permanently mimic the abilities of other people within range via conscious thought and desire to do so and was replicated from Neo Petrelli. *Chronokinesis - The ability to manipulate the flow of time was mimicked from Alec Petrelli *Emotion Control - The ability to enable oneself to remain in control of one's emotions and this was copied off Angela Petrelli. *Tactile Persuasion - The ability to persuade others to do one's bidding when touching them was replicated off Angela Petrelli. *Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion - The ability to alter the speed at which molecules move, slowing them down to freeze an object or person in time (immobilisation), or speeding them up to cause an explosion (combustion). This was mimicked from Kelsey Cole. *Paralysis Touch - The ability to paralyse others with a touch and this was mimicked from Claire Bennet. *Sensing - This is the ability to sense various things, and it was gained from Ashleigh Calwin. *Metamorphing - The ability to control one's age, voice and appearance by manipulating one's cells was again gained from Ashleigh. *Narration - Ashleigh's third ability is to manipulate reality via writing. *Clairvoyance - He mimicked this ability indirectly from Victoria Scott, and it means he can locate anyone in present time. *Mutation Manipulation - This is the ability to induce and manipulate mutations, gained from Victoria Scott. *Oxikinesis - The ability to manipulate the flow and movement of oxygen molecules. It too was Victoria Scott's. *Tracking Evasion - This is the ability to prevent oneself from being tracked or located. It was gained from Eliza Scott. *Hive Manipulation - The ability to manipulate small groups of simple objects; it was mimicked from Eliza. *Ingrain - He gained the ability to implant herself to the ground and absorb nutrients from it from Eliza. *Motive Manipulation - He gained the ability to sense and alter people's motives from Jacob Fletcher. *Fire Mimicry - From Jacob, he also gained the ability to turn herself into fire. *Precognition Manipulation - Jacob's final ability was to alter, block and control other precognitive abilities. He can also use it to aim and to protect his own. *Temperature Immunity - He gained the ability to be immune from all temperature changes from Adan Halfield, indirectly, and from his future nephew, Gabriel. *Summoning Resistance - This is the ability to resist being drawn to any person or location, in any way, and he gained it from Adan Halfield. *Lucid Dreaming - This ability originally belongs to Simon Bradley, and it is the ability to control one's own dreams. *Crushing - This is the ability to catch and destroy various things. It was originally Simon's. *Weather Creation - He gained the ability to create various weather conditions from Simon. *Photokinesis - He also gained the ability to manipulate and create light from him. *Heroism - This is his uncle Nathan's final ability, and it is the ability to force oneself to be heroic and be driven to save others. *Outcome Manipulation - This ability belongs to Sara Mitchell, and is the ability to manipulate a situation's outcome, at present time. *Time Travelling - He also gained the ability to travel through time from Sara. *Information Manipulation - Sara's third ability is to create information and to alter its perception by others. *Age Alteration - He gained the ability to manipulate ages and aging rates from his future nephew, Gabriel. *Draining - The ability to drain people of energy, life and abilities was gained from a villain with the alias of The Drainer. *Ability Control - The Drainer also has the ability to control the abilities of others, activating and deactivating them as well as taking them over and using them oneself. *Puppetry - He also gained the ability to control motor movements from The Drainer. *Location Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the locations of people and objects was gained from an unnamed villain. *Death Infliction - The villain could also kill people by any means possible. *Ability Shield - He gained the ability to shield himself from the abilities of others from the same villain, too. *Formshifting - He mimicked the ability to alter his own form and appearance and turn into any object, animal or plant from Elodie Gray. *Petrification - The ability to turn anyone and anything into stone was also gained from Elodie. *Aquagenism - He gained the ability to manipulate water on a molecular level from Carter Gray. *Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation - The ability to manipulate light, shadow and darkness is originally Ryan Millbrook's. *Danger Sensing - He also gained the ability to sense forthcoming danger from Ryan. *Aura Generation - Ryan's final ability is to add onto the auras of others, changing their abilities and emotions *Presence Detection - He gained the ability to sense the presences of others from James Gray. *Advanced Cloning - He gained the ability to produce clones which possess their own abilities from Braedon Gray. *Gender Shifting - Elodie also possessed the ability to switch his gender. *Path Manipulation - The ability to sense and change the path a person has taken in his or her life was originally Carter's. However, it was deleted, and Noah no longer possesses it. *Social Manipulation - The ability to manipulate how people interact was also Carter's. *Autometabokinesis - The ability to control one's own metabolism was James'. *Mental Shield - The ability to shield oneself from mental abilities was mimicked from a villain named Fred. *Human Summoning - The ability to summon other people and force them to teleport to his own location was also mimicked from Fred. *Summoning - The ability to summon people and objects was gained from his cousin Anna. *Ferity Induction - The ability to induce wild, feral behaviour in others, using touch or eye contact or his voice, was gained from Anna. *Pressure Manipulation - The ability to control various types of pressure was gained from Anna. *Obstacle Manipulation - This is the ability to create and remove obstacles of all kinds, and it was mimicked from Alicia Petrelli. *Lie Induction - The ability to force people to lie was mimicked from Alicia too. *Self-healing - The ability to heal oneself at will is the final ability mimicked from Alicia. *Sublimation - The ability to turn into a gaseous form was copied from his cousin George Petrelli. *Eye Manipulation - The ability to manipulate eyes, including altering appearance and function and controlling abilities involving eyes, was also copied from George. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Braedon Gray *Half-brothers - Austin Houston, Shelton Bishop, Layton Bishop *Sisters - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Brothers in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Jamie Petrelli, Zander Calwin, George Petrelli, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli *Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Alec Petrelli, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg, Dara Petrelli *Future children - Ai Gray, Milo Gray, Sammy Gray, Jaiya Gray, Hisoka-Nao Gray and Wakato Gray Personality Noah is a very generous and giving person. He's very easy to love, and finds he trusts people very quickly, meaning that he makes friends easily. He's very talkative, and will happily talk for hours. He tends to be positive, and happy-go-lucky in general life. As he ages, he will grow to be highly intelligent. While Noah is not particularly funny himself, he enjoys a good joke, and does try. He is very determined, and refuses to give up on things, even when he sees no hope for them. Etymology The name Noah is Hebrew for "Rest; comfort" and he was given this name after Noah Bennet, and because his parents liked the name. His middle name is Callum, which is Latin for 'dove'. Noah's surname is Gray. Gray is Gaelic in origin, and can mean "son of grace" as well as the colour. Brief History Noah was born a few months before his parents were married, and is 3 minutes older than his twin sister, Abbie. They both then manifested when they were 3 months old. At their parents' wedding, Pippy Gray died of a brain tumour, but she was subsequently revived. A year afterwards, Noah and his future self, along with Abbie and her future self, helped rescue Pippy and their younger brother, Zach, when the 2 were imprisoned, and Noah healed them of the virus they'd been injected with when captive. He met Fumie when he was roughly 2 years old, and after realising who she was, he took her back in time to meet and save her father, Adam Monroe. However, doing so cost Noah his abilities, since Arthur Petrelli absorbed them instead of Adam's. When Noah tried to prevent Adam from joining Pinehearst, Adam killed him, beheading him. Noah was recreated by Zach. When Pippy was subsequently poisoned by future Gabriella, Noah again healed her, but this caused him to lose control of his abilities, and he accidentally accelerated her pregnancy, before any were even aware of it. As a result, no one knew of Gabriella's existence or true identity. She blamed Noah for this, and tried to kill him, until she realised that her younger self still existed, and left to find her, instead. A few years afterwards, Noah decided to move in with Fumie, but before they could do so, she was forced to move on as a part of Adam Brody's revenge upon the Gray family. Because of this, Noah was one of the 3 who eventually defeated Brody, but the experience made him reconsider leaving the family to live with his girlfriend. Three years afterwards, Noah was killed by his brother, Zach, after Zach seemingly went insane. However, Zach later explained that he was forced to do so, under threat of his future son's death. According to Zach, Noah was never actually killed, simply caught in a place Zach called limbo, that would leave him undetectable to the rest of the world. Zach created a portal to return Noah. When Peter, Noah and Abbie were summoned by a villain named Fred, all three lost the ability of path manipulation when they tried to use it to prevent Fred from deleting them. Fred deleted the ability instead, then fled. Future Noah will marry his girlfriend Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka on his eighteenth birthday - the 3rd December 2028. He will have proposed around 6 months earlier, although by that point they will have been in a strong, if slightly strange relationship for 15 years. Their first children, the triplets Ai, Milo and Sammy will be born three years later, in mid June 2031. The couple will be gifted by their second daughter, Jaiya, two years after that, around October 2033. Hisoka-Nao will be born in late January 2036, and their final child, Wakato will be born in early March, 2039. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters